Pokemon Trainer: Yuki Tanaka
by Dubstep101
Summary: Born from a chamber, Team Snagem former member, and now lives in Johto. Sixteen year old Yuki Tanaka from the Orre region adventures to Johto to start a new life and to meet cool Pokemon or hot girls in Johto, but when Team Snagem and Rocket join forces to control Johto and Kanto. How will Yuki stop the evil team. (Rated M for language, perv moments and nosebleeds)
1. Chapter 1

(**EDIT**)

My name is Yuki Tanaka I'm 16 years old, I live with the Tanaka family as their stepson, and I lived in the Orre region, but I'm now moving to Johto to start my new life there. Since I was a former Team Snagem member I couldn't be trusted by anyone in my city, so we packed up and now we're on the ship to the Johto and I have long spiky hair with blazing orange dye tips and blazing orange eyes. I 'm born from a chamber like mewtwo Team Snagem wanted a perfect member like Seth. They use genes of a salamence and a weavile meaning I can use dragon moves, dark moves, or change my hands into claws of a salamence and weavile.

"So little brother excited for the new region we're moving to." Yoko say.

"Yeah, but as long I have my family and Pokémon I'm good any where." I replied.

This is Yoko she's 17 years old has long black hair in one pigtail, golden brown eyes, and she's a beautiful girl along with being a big sister. I would date if we weren't so close Yoko is also a Pokémon Coordinator with her bayleef and ivysaur by her side she can't lose, plus Yoko is one of the hottest girl I know really.

"Well, that's good, please don't tell me that your be at home all day everyday Yuki."

"Why? I like it home."

"Come on Yuki you travel the Orre region, defeated by Seth and help him defeat Team Snagem , and you stop the three phenomenal dogs."

"Fine. I'll defeat the gyms here and travel the region deal."

Yoko accepted the deal and add something to it which is a special gift if I defeat the Johto gym leaders and champion, but arrive at the docks to Johto in Olivine City our parents came out the rooms with our bags. We got out the ship walked into the harbor I summed out my team a weavile (Scarlet), gardevoir (Gabrielle), typhlosion (Amber) and umbreon (Luna).

"About time you let us out." Weavile said stressed.

"Awww, fresh air." Gardevoir said taking a deep breath but end up smelling a sailor's odor.

"Hahaha! Oh man that will be on my mind all day" I say.

My team is from my Team Snagem days, but I have to say "Controlling Shadow Pokémon is something that I never want to do ever again." Scarlet is my 1st she acts a bit tomboyish, Gabrielle is like my sister/Nurse Joy, Amber is also tomboyish, and Luna she's just nice and protective.

" Theres our moving truck our things are already packed in." say.

"Yoko, Yuki. Are you both walking to Goldenrod City?" Ms. Tanaka asked.

"No." Yoko quickly answer.

I figured it would be better if I walk just to avoid sitting in the back of the truck or returning my Pokémon, so they left and began my walk to Goldenrod City on route 38 I'm really glad I can talk to my Pokémon reason why I feel like I get to know them more, also learning what they like.

"Yoko wants us to take on the Johto Gym Leaders and the Champion." I say.

"Sounds fun I really could use a new challenge I'm tired of the Orre Gym Leaders." weavile commented.

"Even so who's battling, I know for a fact Scarlet you are."

Of course Amber, Luna you in"

Amber and Luna nodded their heads Scarlet ask, Gabrielle but she said "No." which is very surprised since Gabrielle like challenges. I ask Gabrielle "Your always up for a challenge. Why stop now?" Gabrielle lower her heads really hoping she doesn't cry, also trainers looked at me weird guess I can talk to Pokémon because of the Pokémon genes I have.

"...Cause of these" Gabrielle said pointing to her D size breasts.

"WHOA! There so big." weavile said poking Gabrielle's breasts.

"How can I battle with my boobies in the way."

"Depends, how big are they." I questioned

"Why and stop poking them Scarlet." Gabrielle replied slapping Scarlet's sharp claw paw.

"I just want to know."

Gabrielle clarified her breast are about 78cm same size as Yoko and don't you dare call me a perv it just, so happens that one day Yoko was having trouble putting on her bra then the question "How big are your boobs?" just came out. I also got slap and stomped on by Yoko for asking that.

"Ok, whatever do you want me to return you and I'll buy you a bra and shirt." I say.

"Yeah, but don't take to long ok." Gabrielle replied.

I return Gabrielle to her pokeball and we resume walking arriving in Ecruteak City it looks really amazing the architecture is amazing, but this tower caught my attention. It's a feeling I felt before of a friends who trusted me and protected me also, I ran into the tower and bump into a boy with red hair and silver eyes who was waking out the tower but snap off at me.

"WATCH WERE YOUR GOING DELINQUENT!" red-head say

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A DELINQUENT TAMOTO TOP" I shouted.

"JACKASS!"

"GINGER!"

We went back and forth calling each other offensive nicknames, until a boy with black hair and gold eyes appeared he stop our immature nickname calling he and the black hair boy look about my age or older both walked out the tower while. I go ahead father into the tower looking the structure of the tower I wasn't paying attention and stumbled into this huge hole landing on my ass.

"Owww!" I groaned

"Yuki you okay." weavile say.

"Yeah" I replied.

"Okay, Good...Hahahaaha! Oh man the way you fell made me cry."

Ignoring Scarlet I scanned the basement there is nothing, but pillars and rocks then a set of red eyes caught my attention and voice a sweet soft one start talking to me in my head. I know this voice it's suicune it's been awhile since I saw her.

"Come out suicune." I playfully say.

*"Your heart it's feel with goodness I knew you wasn't that evil."*

She appear from the shadow of a pillar suicune is a slim, quadruped, blue, mammalian Pokémon with white, diamond-shaped spots. Its face and underside are white as well. suicune has a thick, purple mane and two white, streamer-like tails that wave forward. She has a long, white snout. A large, hexagonal, cerulean blue crest on its forehead that resembles the antlers of a Qilin with two prongs on either side of the base. It has red eyes, a protrusion under its chin, and small paws with white paw pads.

*"It's good to see you again, Yuki."*

**End Of Ch1**

**Dubstep101: I really hope anyone enjoyed reading Pokémon Trainer: Yuki Tanaka. Please review if you do it really helps me out that someone is enjoying this.**


	2. Chapter 2

*** sign for telepathy**

So suicune this is where she ran off to this tower suicune and I had a difficult past when she was Shadow Pokémon I had to fight her often to calm her down, but anyway suicune ran to me I gave her a big hug she cuddled face and licked my cheek.

"So good to see you again suicune." I say.

*"Good to see you as well Yuki."* suicune sweetly say.

suicune and I chatted for a while catching up on each others life it seems suicune's life is doing pretty while, but I had to leave her the sun settled down so I ran home after I made it I bought gardevoir's bra and shirt, also I meet this cute with brown hair and eyes name Lyra I was totally lost in those cute brown eyes and it was shortly gone when Yoko socked me in the head , and we live in huge house with 2 bathrooms 3 bedrooms, and a killer view of the Gym Leader Whitney in my window.

"Why did you hit me in the Goldenrod Department Store it really hurt." I said poking at the lump on my head.

"First of all you were thinking negative thought about a girl you just met."Yoko say.

"How could you tell."

"You were drooling plus gardevoir told me."

Gabriele how can she read my thoughts seriously I'm half a weavile maybe the genes didn't full gave me the dark type and of a weavile, time passed by shortly it's 12:00 a.m. I couldn't sleep really my mind thinking about how this region will I make any friends, or will I be treated like freak I went outside walking around the daycare house on Route 34. Then I saw Lyra in white pajamas shirt and red with white poka-dot pajama short, with white house shoes her hair also is down it's pretty long Lyra was standing outside of her door looking at the moon.

"Um, hey Yuki why are you out here so late." Lyra questioned.

"Sorry if I disturbed you Lyra, and I was just clearing my head on some things." I replied.

"Don't worry about it, why don't you come inside Yuki."

"Sure."

Inside of the Lyra's grandparents home it's amazing Lyra made tea for us silence filled the room I know I my seems like the that guy who as courage to talk a girl alone, but I don't still Yoko calls me a perv Lyra spoke up saying "So, what's on your mine." there's a lot of things I want to till her. But will Lyra believe, or call me a freak, or just shun me.

"Well, I feel as if I'll be treated different like when I was in the Orre."

"Tell me how."

"Can I show you then I'll tell okay."

"Okay."

I raised my hand in front of me I dark aura surrounded my hand then change into a weavile's claw Lyra is stun her jaw dropped , but this isn't the expression that kids or trainers gave me when I done this her eyes shimmer. Lyra start to touch my paw her hands are so soft next she started cuddling my paw with her cheeks it's so embarrassing.

"Uhhh, can I have my paw back."

"Oh, sorry but it's so cool. How are you able to do that Yuki?"

"Well it's a pretty long story."

"Okay why don't you tell me when we start our adventure."

"Our."

This is awesome now I have a cute girl along with me my mind thinking of I'll of the things we can do together, and not in a negative way...okay maybe my mind slip into a the negative zone with Lyra a bit.

"Yuki!"

"Huh. Oh sorry Lyra."

Lyra pointed to the clock on the desk it's 1:00 a.m. I left Lyra's grandparents house going back to my house I saw Luna staring at the moon Luna's glowing rings and markings look amazing, and she spotted me grinning widely I pick her up then Luna lick my nose I chuckled a bit.

"Why are you out here so late?" I asked

"I'm a dark type it's what we do plus it's a full moon, but why were you over Lyra house?" umbereon replied.

"Uh-um-I was doing business with her."

"Hmm, I'll take that for now."

"Whatever let's go back to bed."

(**8:00 a.m. Friday**)

I feel something or someone breathing while I'm still sleep I open my eyes just a tad bit seeing skin white and a red horn, and closed my eyes so I started to thinking white skin, and red horn laying on my chest then my eyes widely open.

"Gabbie!" I shouted.

"Yuki calm down and stop yelling go back to sleep." gardevoir said drowsily.

"Oh man this is bad really really bad."

Gabbie is known for her parasomnia which is abnormal movements, behaviors, emotions, perceptions, and dreams that occur while falling asleep it happens mostly every Friday, but right I'm leading against the headboard while Gabbie is getting closer to my face about to kiss me. I don't want to wake her cause maybe I'll get slap by Gabbie or Yoko will sock me in the head or worse in the balls.

"Screw it." I said

"gallade kiss me." gardevoir craved.

Gabbie and I locked lips her breath is so warm, lips so soft, and kisses so passion. Until she open her eyes Gabbie eyes widen and face turned red like a tomato stopping the kiss, then Yoko shown up she stared at Gabbie and me for a while then she lower her head, and mumble a few words.

"W-w-what did you say Yoko." I said nervously.

"I'M GOING TO PUT IN A COMA!" Yoko shouted.

After minutes of stomping and punching to the head I got dressed for my journey in Johto I wore black knee-length cargo shorts, golden color belt with a silver chain on the side, a black sleeveless shirt, black,white, and golden high top sneakers. I met Lyra in my living room she already told my parents that we're going on a journey, but we have to go back towards Violet City and Azalea Town.

"Bye Mr and Mrs Tanaka." I say.

"Be careful Yuki!" Ms. Tanaka said waving goodbye.

I'm sad that I have to leave and I didn't say goodbye to Yoko when she left, but now I'm Lyra the second hottest girl I met in Johto we headed into lllex Forest walking through the forest silence came upon us I saw lots cool bug Pokémon. Scarlet then jump on head and broke the silence asking "Yuki are Lyra and you a couple now?"

"No we're just friends Scarlet." I answer.

"Friends can become boyfriend and girlfriend be side Lyra probably has boyfriend." Scarlet replied.

"No, I'm not seeing anyone and Yuki I would love being your girlfriend." Lyra say.

**END Of Ch2**

**Dubstep101: Hope you enjoyed Ch 2 of Yuki Tanaka please review if you did enjoy Ch2 also I APPRECIATE the 2 followers of this story **


End file.
